Rising against the Darkness
by XShadowWalkerX
Summary: My names Diana, and I've been through Hell. Literally. I've meet hades and everything, but I digress. My whole story started when being cased by demons dogs at the local park.


CHAPTER 1-

_**I'm not sure about you, but I'm always a bit miffed when some huge demon dog starts chasing after me.**_

It started with a trip out with my 'step-mother' Joanne and brothers and sisters, my dad was out on a work trip, so it was just us.

"Alright then kiddies!" Joanne exclaimed with a clap of her hands. "Who wants ice-cream!" I gave a sigh and rolled my eyes, while my younger brother and sister gave a cry of joy, and ran towards the ice-cream van. Joanne turned towards me and there was and I noticed the disappointment in her eyes.

"Come on Diane. Let's go." I gave her a look before following. It was a windy day in New York, and my ginger hair was flying all over the place, despite the fact I had them in braids. Despite the fact that everyone else in New York was happily wandering around the shops, and tourists were wandering around taking photos, something felt wrong. I quickly dismissed it, I mean there were tons of police officers so if something did happen, I'm sure they would handle it. Once we had been given the ice cream, we wandered around the shops, Danny fantasizing about the next video game console, and Lauren and Joanne fixated on the clothes shops. However I was more interested on a group of teenagers that were wandering around, gazing intently at the different buildings. Which was strange, as they didn't look like tourists. One of them looked Chinese but he didn't have the look of amazement that tourists usually had when they looked around, and just ahead of him was a girl with plaited dark hair with a white feather tucked in at the top, she looked native American, but you don't really see them around the main center of New York.

As I watched them, the one at the front, a boy with black hair and sea green eyes pointed at a statue in Central Park, before looking to a boy behind him. The boy had messy brown hair and had patches of soot, which made him look like some kind of factory worker, which he had the muscles for, but he had a wide grin on his face and gleaming eyes. After nodding, the group wandered over to the statue, and crowded around it and looking around at the other people in the park slightly worried. I titled my head, as I watched them, that when I noticed something even stranger. They all had some sort of weapon. A girl with blonde hair and glittering sliver eyes had a small scabbard around her waist, and the slightly taller blonde hair boy had the same. My eyes widened, and I tugged on Joanne's sleeve.

"What?" she asked, without looking at me.

"Those guys have weapons!" I exclaimed. Sighing, Joanne dismissed it and gave dug into her bag pulling out some dollar notes.

"Look. Why don't you go buy something with this, and meet us back at the car in. About two or three hours." She said enthusiastically with a grin on her face. I took the money, and started to walk away, this had happened before; when she got sick of me she gave me some money and let me do whatever I wanted. Don't get me wrong, that was fine by me and it gave me a chance to find out what the group of teenagers were doing.

However, as I got close, one of the girls gave a cry, and pointed toward me. After a couple of seconds, I realized that she wasn't pointing at me. Slowly, I turned around and what I saw made me freeze in place. A massive dog thing wandered out of the allies by a building, but it didn't look like any dog I knew off. It's shoulders towered over the shop windows, and it was covered in shaggy black fur. It sniffed the air, and I started toward the street hoping that it would ignore me. When I looked up, the dog found my gaze and barked, a deep bark, and started to run towards the park, but it's eyes were trained on me. Terrified, I bolted towards the park. I could hear the large paws, bounding behind me, and that me run even faster.

Panting, I stood in the middle of Central Park. There was another deep growl, and without looking back I leapt forwards and rushed off again. Ignoring the angry exclaims from the people I pushed out the way, I ran until my lungs felt they were going to burst.

I glanced back. Instantly regretting it, I gave a cry and hid behind the largest, and nearest tree I could find. The large dog was bounding towards where I was hiding; occasionally rearing it's head and sniffing the air before barking and carrying on with its path. However, what confused me the most is the fact that no one seemed to notice…whatever it was as it ran through crowded park. Occasionally, a little kid would cry out something about a puppy and run towards the huge dog, but the parents would pull them away. But that makes no sense whatsoever, because whatever that was, it _was not a_ puppy. I poked my head around the tree.

To come face to face, with my little doggy friend.

It gave a growl, and I froze for a moment just staring into the red eyes, which glowed from a dark red to yellow. I backed away slowly, somehow knowing that it wouldn't attack if I didn't make any sudden movements. The demon dog regarded me, and I was considering running, when the dog gave a look of surprise as a bronze sword appeared between his eyes, and he vaporized in a pile of golden dust.

The boy with the blue eyes regarded me and I stood gazing at him, before lowering my gaze, he made me feel nervous. Obviously confused, he looked at me.

"Did you see that?" He asked slowly, and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Do you mean that dog thing! How could I not see it!" I cried, and to my surprise, the boy gave a small laugh. "What's so funny?" I exclaimed, and instantly the boy stopped laughing, and his gaze turned stern.

"Ok…"

"Diane."

"Ok then Diane. I know this seems weird, but I need you to come with me. Oh I'm Percy by the way." Somehow, I felt that I could trust this guy even with the bronze sword that he was holding. I nodded, and Percy grinned. "Great! Follow me." Out of his pocket he brought out a pen lid, and tapped it on his sword. Almost instantly, the sword became a small ballpoint pen, he capped it and put it back in his pocket. He smirked at my expression before walking away, with me shortly behind.

As we made our way, back towards the group of teenagers and the statue, I gave a shiver, and I found myself thinking about what I was doing. I was heading with a boy that I had only known for about a minute, to a group of teenagers that somehow had something to do with that huge dog. But this felt right, and a lot more interesting than shopping with my stepfamily. Percy walked forwards, and placed his hand on the factory worker, whose head was stuck into a whole in the base of the statue.

"Leo, have you got it?" Leo pulled his head out, and he was wearing a large grin.

"Yep!" He said popping the 'p', he pulled out his hand that was gripping a golden sphere. Which was quickly snatched out of his hands by the girl with the blonde hair, who started to examine it. Leo looked a little put off, but I noticed a mischievous glint in his eyes. When he spoke again, it was in a high squeaky voice. "Why thank you Leo, you're so talented." Everyone laughed, but the girl gave him a glare. "You're welcome Annabeth." Leo finished in his normal voice. Annabeth gave a sigh, before turning away and started to mutter something untellable.

As I watched her, one of the other girls gave a gasp.

"Uh. Percy…" she warned and I looked up and noticed she was talking about me. Percy gave a smile.

"Don't worry Hazel. That's Diane, she's a demigod. I think." All heads turned to me; even Annabeth fell silent and turned towards me. Hazel looked at me.

"So who's your parent?" She asked.

"Uh. I have my father Jack, and my step-mum Joanne…" The Chinese boy cut me off with a laugh, but fell silent with a small look from Annabeth, which I was glad for. Hazel looked at me sadly.

"That was Frank." She said shooting a look at Frank. "But I didn't mean your mortal parents. You're godly parent." My eyes widened.

"My what?" I questioned. Did she say godly parent. No, I must have misheard her. My mother left my father when I was very very young, nothing godly about that. Before Hazel could reply, the girl with the dark hair and the blonde haired boy rushed into the little circle, panting.

"Ok guys, maybe later, this isn't the time." The boy's voice was tense.

"What is it Jason?" Frank questioned. The girl looked like she was about to say something, but just pointed. What we saw made my blood turn cold. Another two demon dogs were running towards us, one with its tongue lolling out of its mouth. I gave a terrified look at the group, who seemed perfectly fine with the monsters that were charging towards them. Percy took a step forward; his bronze sword appeared in his hands. Before he could attack, Annabeth placed a hand on his shoulder, with a curt shake of the head. Percy sighed, before turning the sword into a pen.

"Lets go." He ordered, and the others nodded, before rushing off in different directions. Annabeth rushed off with Percy, and I stood there unsure of what to do. Luckily, Leo gave a look back.

"Come on!" He called, and I rushed after him. We headed through the crowded streets, running from the dog. I didn't know where we were going, but I followed Leo.

After turning around different corners, we came across a large ship that glittered with bronze. I slowed to a stop, staring up at it in awe. Leo was already climbing on board, and gestured for me to follow. I shook my head violently.

"Uh no. There is no way your getting me on that!" I started to back away, and Leo gave a roll of his eyes.

"It's either this piece of amazing machinery, or becoming high quality demigod dog chow." He pointed out, I turned behind me and the demon dogs were closing in quickly. I sighed, and looked back at the ship, before rushing aboard.

The others were already aboard, and were looking at Leo as if they were expecting him to do something.

"On it!" He cried, before rushing over and grabbing a wii remote and pressing various different buttons. With one swift movement, he pulled the remote up and pressed buttons. With a heaving groan the ship started to rise of the ground, and I grabbed the sides in terror. The bronze figurehead, which on closer inspection was a dragon, gave a series of whirrs and whines before shooting a jet of hot flames into the air. Shocked, I leapt back in surprise. Leo turned back with a smile.

"Don't worry about him. That's Festus, he's our mascot, figurehead and much more." He explained. Slowly, I nodded still unsure about what was going on. The girl with the dark hair walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I looked at her, and closer up I noticed something. She was beautiful, and not like beautiful by smearing makeup on her face, actually she didn't seem like she had any make-up on, but she still looked amazing. She gave a beaming smile, and I couldn't help smile with her. "Don't worry, I'm Piper and we'll explain stuff later." When Piper spoke, I relaxed and found myself believing what she said. It was weird.

Jason wandered over and put his arm around Piper's waist, also with a grin on his face. Definitely a boyfriend. Spinning around, I took in the ship and the sky, which was strange considering we were on a boat.

"What is this?" I asked slowly, and Leo grinned a mischievous smile stepping forward.

"Welcome to the Argo 3" He announced.


End file.
